So Different
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: When the power goes out, it's up to Wally and Dick to entertain the rest of the team the best way they knew how: through song.


**No, my stories weren't reported or removed by the site. I removed some. In fact, I plan to remove all stories that aren't Young Justice (with the exception of my Ed, Edd N' Eddy story and maybe one or two X-Men Evolutions). I don't want to have to redo the whole 200th story thing again though so I'm going to take down one story for every story posted. Soon I'll be an only YJ writer with a few exceptions. So seriously, any ideas are welcome. I have a lot, but whatever. I prefer song fics and/or KF/Rob... but no one reads this part anyway XD**

**The song in here is "So Different" from Family Guy, sung by Seth MacFarlane (Stewie and Brian). The whole song had too many boner and dick references though so I just decided to only use a small section. I had to edit several lines, but I hope I didn't mess up the song… I had to keep this K+ to uphold the actual song so go with me here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>As rare as they were, there were some days that there was no mission for the younger Justice League while the elders were off saving the world from some forth that the teens weren't trusted with. On these days, the sidekicks all had to stay inside the Cave until their mentors returned; with the exception of Superboy who didn't have a mentor because he was a clone and no one wants to work with a clone.<p>

Today was one of those rare days, but this one was even rarer than all the others before it. Regularly, the six teens would watch TV or go down to the beach or something like that, but the rainstorm outside prevented them from doing either. Now they were resorting to the closest form of entertainment they could have in the dark with candles that wasn't dirty or sexual. In other words, they were all watching Robin and Kid Flash.

The youngest two on the team weren't used to entertaining anyone beside themselves, but they were eager to try. Their attempt was through song, showcasing Robin's beautiful voice and Wally's somewhat questionable one. Nonetheless, the others were amused so far by what they could hear, the darkness blinding them from the odd dancing going on from somewhere back behind the couch.

"_There's not – a whole lot – that we've got to agree on_," ginger and ebony harmonized, their bodies and dance moves practically invisible in the dark light.

They were in the middle of this song, one that sounded similar in rhythm to 'Nothing in Common' by Frank Sinatra, so this had to be a parody of a sort. It was pretty good for a parody though, so even the big Frank Sinatra fan who was most hidden in the powerless Cave due to his darker skin loved it.

"'_Cause I love the strings of a classical score_," Robin sang proudly.

"_And I like that singer who looks like a whore_," Wally contributed, winking at the silhouette beside him with a smirk.

Robin folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow above the line of his sunglasses.

"Ricky Martin?" he guessed, the question still seeming to have been sung.

"Love him!" Wally confirmed.

A brief flicker of the candles showed a twirl of jeans and a black jacket and the slightest of a giggle before the world was submerged in shadows again.

"_We're too different to ever be pals!_" Robin slipped an arm around his friend's shoulders once up on tip toes, hiding a laugh at the surprised squeak that just barely slipped out.

Wally didn't pause a beat.

"_You and I are- so awfully different_," he carried on, his arm swiping down through the air and sweeping Robin up into bridal style, spinning them around fast with a mad grin.

"_Too awfully different,_" the ebony held his arms tight around the pale neck until his feet safely touched back down to the wooden floor, "_to ever be pals!_"

Robin steadied himself by roughly grabbing Wally's short-sleeved jacket, his head still spinning. Even with the unsteady world, he felt the power of the self-righteous smirk beaming down on him. Sticking out his tongue, the ebony shoved his balance away, nearly toppling over himself.

"_Your ego's_ _as massive as a meteorite_," Robin sang down to the body on the floor, offering a hand down to pull the teen back up.

"That could be a good thing!" Wally argued, his hand fumbling around before he actually found the smaller one in the air above him.

He helped his friend help him up, only to rest his elbow on the soft black hair.

"_You're like a dwarf when it comes to your height_," the help was forgotten in a second and the regular jerk that everyone had come to love- er, mildly appreciate the existence of- shone out in the dark.

Robin locked his jaw furiously, shoving Wally's arm away and offendedly stalking away, feeling around to make sure he didn't faceplant into anything. If Wally was going to be mean about it, he was too.

"_I bet money… you'll marry a honey… who's pretty and funny… And her name will be Ted!_" he sang playfully, finding himself turning around and seeking out his older half.

Wally's eyes widened, an angry flush going to his face despite his smile at the cleverness of the line.

"Oh! A gay joke?" Wally's eyes narrowed, actually asking if Robin was really going to take this road of insults.

"I just work with what you give me," Robin teased, not hearing the question behind the question like he normally would've.

He never listened for Batanese, the language of Batman, in his best buddy's tone. Besides, it was dark. How would he be able to see the anger through it? Did he look like Superman?

"_You might think we're in sync_," their voices mixed again, a small hand catching the back of Wally's shirt in a blind attempt to find him, "_but we stink as a duo." _

Wally reached back and hit the air where he assumed Robin's head would be. The little ebony seemed to find his inner Superman before he could be hit though and he stepped back with a grin.

"'_Cause you get a kick out of hitting on chicks_," was a way of apologizing on the Boy Wonder's end.

Wally was still angry with the gay joke from before. Why would he be with someone named Ted? That's a disgusting name, even worse than Keith! He'd rather be with little Robin than someone named Ted, even with their best friend title as strong as it was now.

"_And you get a kick out of sucking guys' d-_," he began, smirking.

"Woah, woah, woah! You can't that on something rated K+!" Robin cut him off, his eyes nearly visible over the top of his shades, the black glass riding over the edge of his blush.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed. "I already said whore… What's wrong with that?"

Robin sighed hopelessly, face-palming before he shoved his shades back up, "… Never mind…"

Two sets of shoulders shrugged, unknowingly turning to face each other.

"_We're too different to ever be pals~_!" they finished strong, grinning despite the in-song arguments.

The song was over, so by default the arguments were too. Friendships held strong, just like the grip Wally had on Robin's wrist as he pulled their hands up into the air before they bowed, amused laughter spilling out and drowning the darkness in its power. Applause of a small scale came from the direction of the couch, sunshine blasting in through the windows as the clouds parted for a moment, just like a spotlight.

**Blah, sorry, I just needed more stories. This was quickly jotted out which is why it isn't one of my best. Review if you want. It'd be nice. **

**-Effie**


End file.
